Izumi For The Weekday!
by Big Diesel
Summary: One morning, Izuku Midoriya wakes up as a different gender. Confiding to the vice president of class 1-A, Momo Yaoyorozu, she assists him on the prowess of womanhood...and then some. Follow the journey as the girls of UA High assist Izuku on the joys and wonders of being a woman. {AU} {Harem?} {Anthology} {Yuri}
1. Case 1-A: Momo

Izuku opened the door to the only person he could trust for the time being. He ushered in Momo Yaoyorozu as she entered his dorm room. He took a double take before closing the door. He secured the locks to ensure that no one would be entering or walking in on them.

"Hey, Midoriya. Got here as fast as I could," said Momo as she took a seat at his desk. The vice president received an urgent text from the emerald-haired teen to come to see him immediately. Aberrant as if it was an emergency, then Izuku would contact the vice president. Instead, it was through text. Thinking that he didn't want anyone to hear what he had to say, she concluded that it was the safer option.

"Hey, are you okay?" Momo was now concerned as Izuku was covered in his blanket. Actually, he didn't speak two words as she thought about it. She approached him, but he took a few paces back. His eyes displayed worry. Being compassionate and since she was familiar with working with worried teens, she displayed a warm and friendly smile.

"Izuku. There is nothing to worry about. Whatever issue that comes to mind, just say it to me and we can speak." She sat at his desk, crossing her legs. "Not only am I the vice president, but we are also teammates and friends. So, whatever you want to get off your mind. Off your chest, just let me."

Izuku nodded to Momo. He parted his mouth. "Can you help me with what happened to my voice." Momo was taken aback. Did she just hear Izuku speak femininely? "Izuku, are you alright?"

Izuku shook his head in disagreement. He slowly disrobed his blanket to reveal what he was hiding from Momo. Izuku's body wasn't of a man, but of a woman. His red t-shirt showed his C-cup size breast and his pajamas gave him curves. Izuku was twitching as this wasn't the body he had yesterday. "Oh, my God, Izuku! What happened to you?"

"I don't know," he said in a woman's voice. "I don't know what happened. Last night I went to bed and the next day, I am in a girl's body." His eyes were widening and his body began panting hard. "I don't know what to do, Momo. I consulted you because you seem like an expert on knowing how to deal with panicking situations."

Granted what Izuku said was true, but not like this.

Izuku sat at his bed. "I can't go to school like this. They will be expecting a 'he,' and here I am, a 'she.'" He covered his face with his hands. "Please, what should I do, Momo? Is there something we can do?"

Momo was puzzled. Once again, she has met her set of challenges. However, talking and dealing with a genderbent male turned female is in a league of his own. Momo needed to be strategic. "Okay, Izuku. First, calm down and try to breathe. Secondly, this kind of thing might be common than you think. I think I have heard of people who can cross sexes without notice."

"How is that supposed to help," questioned Izuku worriedly. "Like I am supposed to know about that. I know about trucks and meat. Not cooking and fashion."

Momo flicked his nose. "Hey! In my opinion, welcome to the fairer sex. At least you can get a taste of our world for once." She noticed something on Izuku's bed. "And speaking of our world, I think it might be time to explore a bit right now." She tried not to smile as she pointed at red blotches around his bed.

Izuku turned when seeing red spots on his bed. He gasped loudly. "Oh, hell. Don't tell me that I am going to bleed to death?"

Momo couldn't help but to grin. "No, Midoriya. You won't bleed to death. What you had is quite normal with women. Welcome to see your Aunt Flo coming monthly."

"My Aunt Flo?"

Momo sighed. It was time to give Izuku a quick lesson on feminine hygiene. "Class has already started, so we should be clear to head to the showers."

"But I am a boy," said Izuku worriedly.

Momo pointed at his spotted pajamas. "According to nature, you are no longer a boy." She took his hand. "Come and you will be fine."

 _ **The dorm bathrooms….**_

Izuku shouldn't have been surprised that the girls' bathroom was no different than the boys' bathroom. Instead of urinals, just more bathroom stalls. It was in the stall where he and Momo were presently located.

"Okay," said Momo. "Take off your clothes and hand them to me."

He blushed. "I am not so sure."

"Don't be a baby, Izuku. I have spare panties and spare clothes until we can figure this out." She smiled. "I even have a spare tampon to control the bleeding." She folded her arms. "Actually, that is what we should be doing." She snapped her fingers. "Come on, Izuku. We don't have all day. Drop the clothes and I can help you with your tampons."

Izuku didn't like or at least when he was on the other side. If he were a male, this would have been a huge turn. Yet again, he was turned on. Despite being a female, his male tendencies remained. He turned, better yet, shied away from Momo as he discarded his clothes.

As Momo watched Izuku disrobe, she couldn't help but to think that she had a lovely body. She blushed to see the curvaceousness of Izuku's body. She didn't think a girl could be that sexy. She snapped out of it. Why would she be finding this attractive?

She watched as Izuku blushingly took off his pants. She admired how luscious his ass was along with his breasts. Momo kept reminding herself that this was Izuku. Why was she finding his feminine form attractive, she thought to himself.

"Here," he said to her as he gave him her soiled clothes. Momo bowed as she took the clothes and placed them neatly on the floor. "Now, I need you to have a seat on the toilet."

Izuku didn't answer, just followed her directions. He positioned himself on the toilet, spreading his legs as far as he can. Momo turned beet red as he saw Izuku's pussy. A small prickle of hair. Pussy was throbbing hard, covered with some blood. Momo licked her lips on how appetizing it looked. She bit her lip, trying not to think pervertedly. Yet again, Izuku had a sexy body.

"Alright, Izuku," she said as she pulled out her tampon. She unwrapped it as she tried to think on the reason to put it inside of her pussy. His pussy, she meant.

"The tampons are to help you manage the bleeding whenever you blood seeping out," said Momo. She didn't want to get into much detail. She wanted to do her task and then leave. Helping Izuku was becoming a strenuous task, especially managing her emotions.

"Shall I put it in myself," asked Izuku nervously. Momo could see the desperation on Izuku's face. He wanted to be helpful. At the same time, he was scared as she was at the newfound feeling.

"Actually, Izuku," she said to him. "Since I don't want to impale you with this, let me assist you with the opening of your pussy." She coughed to control her composure. "I hope you don't mind."

Izuku shook his head in disagreement. "Whatever you want to do, Momo. I am in your hands."

Momo felt her heart fastened. Izuku was putting her trust, his trust into Momo. Momo went on her knees as she tried to assist Izuku with his pussy.

"Don't be scared," said Momo. "You might feel unpleasant at first. But trust me, it will get better as you allow me to gain your trust."

"Yes, ma'am."

Momo slowly spread his pussy lips with her finger. Izuku sightly hissed. She slowly spread wider so she could give Izuku some space. "Momo," he said as he panted.

"Don't worry," she informed him. "Trust me."

She slowly put one finger inside of his pussy. Upon entering, she felt its tightness, as if it didn't want Momo to leave. She swiveled her finger to allow his pussy to get some room. "Are you okay?"

"I think so," answered Izuku. "It doesn't feel that bad."

"Alright," said Momo. "Allow me to put in two fingers."

Momo put her second finger, this time it was her middle finger into Izuku's cavern. Izuku watched tentatively as Momo had her index and middle finger inside of his pussy. She felt the suction, the wetness. As she pulled back, she saw the string of blood and something clear.

"Oh, my God," cried Izuku. "What is that white stuff?"

Momo couldn't take it anymore. For some reason, seeing Izuku being this adorable assured her that gender didn't mean a thing. Momo produced a smile. "That white stuff is when a girl gets turned on for being played with." She glared at Izuku. "Did you like my fingers in there."

Izuku tried to play the denial card, but in the end, it failed. He blushed, turning his face away. Momo rubbed his thigh. "It's okay, Izuku. Girls feel this way, too. We like being stimulated also. Would you want me to continue? I won't do it unless you want me to."

Izuku felt the surge in his stomach. She should be assisting him with his period. Not wanting to engage in this newfound experimentation. Momo spread her fingers against his thigh. "I won't tell if you won't."

He gasped as he felt Momo resuming to put her fingers back into his cavern. Her soft touch, her well-manicured nails aided to the pleasure. Izuku tilted his head back as he allowed the vice president to take control of his pleasure. Izuku didn't know what to do. Rather if he wanted to pee or to climax. Yet again, he wouldn't know how to climax. Whatever this build up he was having, he knew something was going to come.

Izuku covered his mouth to not let any moans escape. Momo enjoyed it as she watched him get off to her fingers. She knew that fingers weren't going to be enough. However, being in the restroom, it would have to do.

Izuku whimpered silently, trying to not cry as his pussy tightened around her fingers. What went from easy and slick went to hard and rough. Momo instinctively began thrusting inside of his pussy as if her fingers were a dick.

"Momo," cried Izuku. "Momo, it feels so good."

"Let it feel good, Izuku. Let the pressure rise up," she cried to him. "Moan like a good girl. Tell the vice president what you want? Tell her, tell her, tell her." It was like any inhibitions she had were gone. If she had a strap-on, she wanted to fuck the adorable cinnamon roll brains out.

"Momo, I am feeling something. I am feeling something coming out," cried Izuku.

"Come for me, baby. Rain on me. Let out whatever you have," cried Momo excitedly as her thrusting went faster.

"Oh, God. Oh, God," cried Izuku. No longer covering his mouth. "I am coming. I am coming! I AM COMING!" Izuku felt his juices spraying out of his pussy like a broken faucet. Momo smiled as the juice sprayed out the moment she pulled out of his pussy. Izuku's pussy throbbed tremendously as his hips were shaking. The shivers of his body were convulsing until the orgasm ceased.

Izuku looked at Momo as she stared back at him. "Is that how a girl feels?"

Momo nodded in confirmation. "Better than that, Izuku. Better than that." She used his juices to enter into her mouth. It tasted of a woman.

"What if I don't come back to being a guy," questioned Izuku worriedly.

Momo pursed her lips before answering him. "Until we come across that route, do you want to continue to explore this sexuality of ours." She pursed her lips. "I won't tell if you won't."

Izuku stared at the vice president before nodding a yes for confirmation. Izuku wasn't satisfied. He wanted more.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	2. Case 1-B: Momo

Momo instructed Izuku to stand still as she turned on the shower nozzle. Izuku felt the chill disappear as the water sprinkled over his body. He felt the waves fluttering in his stomach. Butterflies that were trying to escape. He felt the water dripping onto his breast and treading down to his pussy. His breasts weren't the biggest but they were far from mosquito bites. Green freckles of hair were above his pussy. He admitted to himself that he felt embarrassed. He was turning beet red and that wasn't the only thing that was making him redder.

"Try to relax, Izuku," she told Izuku as she grabbed the soap. Earlier, she told Izuku to wait in the stall until she got her toiletries. She rubbed her hands together, applying the goopy liquid onto his shoulders. She displayed no fear as she began scrubbing his body. She often giggled, often reminding him to relax. "Quit being so tense, Izuku. Put your trust in me remember." She pressed her breasts at his back. She reached around his stomach where she began scrubbing some more. A moan escaped from his lips.

"I can see you find this pleasurable," she told Izuku. She pressed her lips at his neck. Izuku shivered upon contact of her lips. Her lips reminded him of gentle pecks his mother gave him on a cold winter's day. Like after wiping his cheek or wiping the cold out of his eye. Didn't know why, but that was the best comparison of Momo's kisses - sweet and tender. Izuku's tenseness relax as he allowed the warm water and Momo overtake him. He allowed her control as he reached around his neck. They were eye to eye.

Their lips met each other. Izuku's first. She gave a peck. It was quick. However, it soon turned into a passionate, inescapable type. She pressed her tongue into his mouth, inviting his tongue to perform a dance with hers. The warm water caressed the girls as they were evaporating into each other. Momo took the opportunity to use the leftover soap to lather his pussy.

"Momo." The emerald-haired girl hissed. He felt her scrubbing his lips, spreading, inviting her fingers to step inside of his inviting, craving pussy.

"Your fingers could take two. Let's see if it can take three." The vice-president giggled as she stretched her fingers inward inside of his pussy. His pussy couldn't lie as it tightened upon contact. She gripped tightly at Izuku's tits. Firm, but enough to grab. Momo was bewildered with this newfound sexuality. She didn't know why she craved a woman. Why she craved Izuku? It didn't matter as she told herself. Gender doesn't mean anything. If there is some chemistry, then why fight the inhibitions.

Izuku stammered, staggering as Momo kept him close. "It's okay, Izuku. You are within my reach. It's okay to melt onto me. Just relax. Put your trust in me." The latter of it was like a whispering prayer. It was gentle. Izuku wanted more than just fingers. He wanted kisses. He wanted to cuddle. He wanted long talks. He began questioning his train of thought. Was he thinking like a woman now? That alone began to scare him.

However, his moans hastened as Momo began thrusting more. All the while, she pinched his nipple, kneading it like bread. "You like when I squeeze your tits?" She bit into his neck, licking it. Then, she repeated by indenting her teeth into his neck, licking it once more. "Do you want to come for me, baby?" She felt the moisture. Being a woman, she knew when they were close. However, she wasn't ready for it to be over. She pulled out, leaving a trail of Izuku's juices.

"Taste it," she told Izuku as she put it inside of his mouth. She used her fingers to touch every single sense of his tongue. Never in his teenage years would he be tasting his own fluids. Never once when he was a boy. For some reason, he thrust his mouth up and down with her fingers. He cleaned the remnants of his own juices. Momo giggled ecstatically as she was granted control of his prowess.

She pulled out of his mouth, inserting her fingers into her own, wanting to taste the contents of Izuku's saliva. She sucked the juices like a vacuum. She was invigorated of Izuku's natural juices as she felt she wanted to melt. However, this was far from over.

Izuku craved more. He took her fingers, licking her digits, even as far as licking in the crevices of her fingernail. He held his hands to her finger, leaving him with a slight moan. Momo released a slight moan herself, leaving her a little wet. She quickly released her finger from Izuku, leaving him with an empty feeling.

She smiled. "Wanted more of me?"

He nodded his head pleadingly, leaving his mouth agape wanting more. Momo noticed that there was a bridge of saliva from his mouth. She chuckled as she spread her pussy wide enough for Momo to have a good view of it.

"I don't think you have to guess about this, don't you," she asked him teasingly. "Or would you rather direct your attention to doing it?"

Izuku went to his knees and edged forward, closing his eyes as he instinctively kissing her thighs. It was a slight peck, taking his time to get familiar with her body. "Go further, Izuku. I want you to go further."

He kissed her inner thigh, taking his time to go to her erogenous zone, her cavern. As he was approaching it, he could smell the very juices he thought in his time alone back when he was a boy. Her skin was soft, reminded him of a plush pillow or a marshmallow. The closer he was to her pussy, the more she moaned. "Keep going. You are at the sweet spot. C'mon, Izumi, don't be afraid. I got you."

 _Izumi?_

"Okay," he confirmed. He was at nose length with a clit. Her clit, which looked like a little bean, was throbbing tremendously. He opened his mouth and began flickering it. She grabbed his head, forcing him to embed in her pussy.

"Work your tongue. Take care of the area. Don't be afraid to put your mouth to work," she cried. Izuku followed suit and stuck his tongue in the area. Momo knew he was a novice to the job. He will be required for more practice, which she didn't mind at all. She made a mental note to purchase books for him to better perform fellatio with her body. This wasn't Momo's first time receiving fellatio. Occasionally, she would practice with her classmate, Shouto Todoroki. Shouto wasn't as good as Izuku. Shouto rushed on her in order to get his end of sex. She didn't like that. She didn't feel that pleasure like Izuku was doing. Yet again, Izuku was a girl and Shouto was a boy.

 _Maybe there is a difference._

His tongue encircled her pussy as if he was trying to familiarize himself with her taste. Izuku was feeling a little tired, not used to have a special place this close. His tongue was tasting the acidity of her juices, impacting his taste buds. Although he was getting tired, the spirit willingly gave him the guile to continue. He wanted to make her feel good. He wanted to make her feel important. Also, he knew he would do anything to make contact with her body. Against all odds, he continued.

"Yes, Izumi," she said while covering her mouth. "Right there, right there. You are hitting it, baby. Give me the sweet spot. Make me come, make me come, make me come." Her moans were heightening. He was grateful that they were beyond closed doors for anyone to see. "I am about there. Swallow it the moment I come. Taste me, taste me." She cried out loudly to the heavens. "Make me come like I am dying for it, you sexy sexy bitch!" She clawed her fingers into his hair. Izuku couldn't handle the pressure anymore.

"Izumi, I am gonna cum. I am gonna cum," she screamed.

They both screamed into pleasure as she climaxed. Her juices splashed onto his face. He ingested the juices with much of his strength, briefly choking at moments. Momo twitched before the afterglow eventually faded. She released her grip and he fell backward to the floor. He panted loudly and coughing as he was introduced to oral sex.

Momo watched as Izuku was covered in her juices. Despite his tongue work, this was the first time she had achieved an orgasm. Izuku was wiping his face when she dropped to her knees and crawled to him.

The girls were at goosebumps. What did Momo want? What they did wasn't enough? Izuku felt the pleasure. He enjoyed it. However, he didn't know what to do. One side wanted to stop. The other side wanted to explore. That other side was powerful with his newfound sexuality. He wondered what was stopping him from wanting to ravage this woman.

Yet again. It was the male form talking. His female form was telling him otherwise.

"Momo," he panted.

"Izumi," she replied.

Izuku didn't correct her. He couldn't correct her. Instinctively, the girls felt each other's face as if they were reading Braille to each other. Izuku nodded as Momo used her leg to cross onto his. Instinctively, he did the same. The moment his pussy met her pussy, fireworks began to spark.

He cried as he felt his clit meeting with her pussy. Sparks of electricity were flying. He wanted more of the feel-good. He couldn't get enough. He began rubbing onto her pussy relentlessly, using her leg as a prop. Momo followed suit as she too wanted more of Izuku's pussy.

She leaned back as she gyrated her hips. Every stroke, Izuku felt the folds of her pussy rubbing against his. He felt like a vacuum as he took sharp breaths, covering his moans. The vice president laughed loudly as she began squeezing her nipples. She took strong strokes ensuring that they were feeling good.

"Tell me how it feels," she asked him.

"It feels good. Like I am on fire," he responded. Without thinking, he grabbed her ass and pressed firmly on her cheeks.

"Catching on quickly, aren't you," she said. "Now, I am going to step it up further." She got on top of him as she quickly rocked his hips, moaning loudly and uttered his name under her breath. She returned to the position where he was. She closed her eyes and wrapped her lips around Izuku. Izuku felt her soft, luscious breasts touching his erected nipples. He relieved himself from touching her ass and began touching her breasts.

Momo began humming with her mouth, which gave Izuku shivers along with vibrations from his cunt. He thrust upward, intensifying the moment as he was getting ready to come. Momo was waiting for this moment. She used her fingers to penetrate his pussy once more.

"I am coming. I am coming," cried Izuku at his highest feminine voice. Momo welcomed the juices that splashed onto her body. She bathed as she felt the warm sensations of his piss. Momo shivered as she quietly orgasm. She kept her eyes on Izuku, making sure he was witnessing her expression as she was ebbing in the pleasure.

The shower stall was like a foggy mist. Now, the sound of the running showers and the panting girls filled the stall.

Momo kneeled down to Izuku and gave him another kiss. Izuku felt a tear to his eye as he welcomed that soothing kiss.

"Momo," he mouthed to her. "I like that name you have given me. Izumi."

She smiled. "You deserve it. Consider it as thanks of allowing me to help you out."

The girls shared another kiss, wrapping each other around until the hot shower was becoming cool.

 _ **An hour later….**_

Izuku was back in his dorm. He was fortunate that nobody has come through there or asked questions on his whereabouts. He kept his composure as he inserted the tampon inside of his pussy. It felt awkward. It didn't compare to soft feelings of Momo's hands.

He looked in the mirror as he was looking at his borrowed panties. Everything about him was a woman. He knows that he was a boy. Yet nobody else will. He sighed quietly as he tried to find clothes that suitably fit him.

There was a knock at the door. He looked through the peephole and saw that it was Momo. He let out an audible sigh. He opened the door quickly, shoving Momo in so no more else can see him.

"Okay, here is your homework assignments," said Momo as she handed it to him. She also gave him a bag. "These are some hand me down clothes for the time being. Might as well adjust until you can figure out what's going on?"

"What do you mean," questioned Izuku.

Momo crossed her arms as she leaned against the door. "For starters, you are a she. Second, they will be expecting a he. I think we need to confide to Principal Nezu for this."

"Principal Nezu," he yelped girlishly before covering his mouth.

"My mother has connects with the school. We can say that Izuku has gone on hiatus. Izumi will be taking his place," said Momo. "Like nothing had changed." She reached for the bag beside him. "I managed to find a girl's uniform your size. I even took care of the toiletries. I think you might want to spend the night with me. Ochako won't be here tonight. She had to leave time for something."

Izuku blushed. "Yeah...Ochako."

Momo produced a grin. "I had a feeling that you had a thing for Ochako."

"So," he said defensively. "What about you and Shouto?" He covered his mouth. "Oh, dear! Shouto! He expects me to be here! Oh, God. I slept with you. I am so sorry, Shouto!"

Momo took his hand, rubbing it gently. "Relax, Izumi. Calm down. There is nothing to worry about."

"I slept with you."

"And so? What I was doing was teaching you about womanhood." She slapped her thigh. "In time, Izumi, you will leave that girls do these things all the time."

"Really?"

"More than you think." She sat beside him. "And besides, Shouto is a boy. I do care about him. I do like him, if not love him." Momo swayed her fingers through Izuku's hair. "Who says I can't be with a boy _and_ a girl?"

Izuku didn't answer. His arousal was returning.

"You have a long way to go, Izuku," said Momo. "In time, you will learn that being a girl is thousands of times better than being a boy." She jumped from the bed. "Now, let's get some of your things before the others show up." As Izuku stood up, Momo slapped his ass. He yelped as she giggled.

"Get used to that. Happens more than you think. Plus, I feel like having a little fun again tonight," she told him. "Up for it? Could be some practice for Ochako."

He hoped she was joking about Ochako. However, there was nothing he could do for the time being. As of now, he was now in Momo's care until he can figure out how to become a boy again.

Also, he still wasn't fully satisfied with having sex with Momo. He, too, was craving for another round.

 _ **Meanwhile at the boys' bathroom….**_

Shouto Todoroki became alerted when he heard someone knocking at the stall. He didn't move. Judging by the footwear, he knew it had to be Tenya.

"Shouto, are you okay in there," asked Tenya worriedly. "We are worried about you. You didn't show up for class today. Katsuki and Eijiro said that you have been in here all day. Are you alright?"

Shouto didn't answer. Actually, he didn't want to answer. He reached into his cell phone and pulled it to messages. He used his phone to text Tenya. _I am not feeling well. I had a really heavy dinner. My voice also hurts. I am okay. Right now, I want to be left alone. Sorry, bud. Can you please leave me alone? Thanks!_

A moment later, Tenya received the message from Shouto. Tenya hummed after reading it. "Okay, bud. If you need anything, just hit me up."

Shouto tapped on the stall for confirmation. He kept looking at Tenya's footwear until he walked away and left the bathroom.

Shouto was panicking. Ever since this morning, he noticed the change when he went into the showers. He reached for his cell phone to look at his reflection. He wanted a double take on what he had seen this morning. His hair grew longer. He developed breasts. His penis was no longer there. What was worst was that he couldn't talk like a male.

Sporting a heavy sweatshirt and loose slacks, he couldn't show the others of his girlish figure.

"What in the hell happened," as he said out loud in his feminine voice.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	3. Case 1-C: Momo and Shouto

Izuku feared that his mind may descend into ponies, rainbows, makeup, and fashion. Nevertheless, a boy resumed within him as he tackled his second medium pepperoni and mushroom pizza. He was sitting cross-legged on Momo's bed as she decided to buy dinner. Izuku grabbed his third one-gallon of grape soda and consumed it. He belched loudly, rattling the glass of her dorm. He wiped his face with the sleeve of his long-sleeve nightgown. Granted, a nightgown with ponies and rainbows. He scoffed at the fact that the vice president even sported an outfit like this.

Tossing the box into the trash can, he pulled the covers as he rested as he waited on Momo to come back. It wasn't too late into the evening but she cited him to stay put. She was right. One, a non-student wasn't allowed to visit campus during the weekday. Two, they were going to need identification. Everything about him is seen as a girl. However, his ID still registers him as male. He thought if he changed, everything else will. She...he dissipated those thoughts as he reached for the remote to watch television.

As he was flipping channels, the door opened. Momo was on the phone as she was closing the door. She placed a bag down on her desk before hanging up the phone. Momo took a seat at her desk. She stretched her arms, displaying her exhaustion. Even for the vice president, today was an action-filled day. Helping a friend and later sleeping with the said friend can work up a sweat.

"Thank you for saving me a slice," she told Izuku sweetly as she opened the box. "I have spoken to Mother. She and Principal Nezu are working with your case."

"Okay," said Izuku as he put the television on mute. "So, how is this going to work out?"

"Izumi Midoriya is now your new identity. Since tomorrow is Friday, they have decided to make your introduction on Monday," explained Momo. "Mother says that she is going to investigate your...I won't say illness but your new quirk." She snapped her fingers. "That's a way to say it. You go, girl!" She excused herself as she took a bite.

"What about my mom. She is going to expect a son!"

She nodded in agreement as she swallowed the lukewarm pizza. "I can't think of everything at once, Izumi. I mean Izuku!"

"Either or is fine," said Izuku. "Until I can figure this out, this is my new identity."

"Your mother is out of the country with your father until the end of the fall, correct?"

"Yeah, until the end of November," confirmed Izuku.

"Great!" She took another bite of pizza. She nudged Izuku to pass her the leftover soda he didn't finish. Izuku blushed as he knew she will be drinking after him. An indirect kiss. "So, we have about four months to figure this out." She took a sip of the grape soda. "Which means you can lay low with me on the holidays at my place."

Izuku wavered his arms. "I am overstepping my boundaries already, Momo." He nodded at her. "I don't want to overstay as well."

"Izumi, it's fine," she informed him with care. "You are my friend. It's my duty to help you since you confided to me." Momo then turned away, turning red in the face. "And we can say we are more than the usual friend." Momo didn't like the term "sex friend." She didn't like the term "friends with benefits." She concluded that she and Izumi had a stronger relationship than the usual girls.

"And Shouto?"

Momo stepped away from the desk. She came over to where Izuku was laying. She climbed on the bed and got on top her. "As I said before, Shouto is _my_ boy." She took Izuku's chin. "And who says that I can't share a girl either." She pulled Izuku forward to her lips. Firm and sweet as Momo tasted Izuku's lips again. Izuku let out a moan as she felt Momo's touch on his breast. She cupped it gently as she invited her tongue into his mouth. She pulled away for a moment, still holding on to Izuku's chin.

"Tastes sweet." Izuku managed to say as he was in a daze. Momo's kisses were amazing, fiery with passion. Yet again, this was the first time he had ever kissed a girl.

"Stick with me, kid," said Momo. "And before you know it, Ochako can be yours."

She withdrew her tongue and applied it to his ear. She pressed his body onto the sheets. She turned off the television and used the same remote to turn out the lights. Izuku wrapped his arms around her as he invited her once more into the passion.

"How would you know Ochako will take me as I am," questioned Izuku as she...he felt Momo taking off his nightgown. He became like a blushing bride as he was partially naked, saved for the panties.

"I am a girl,Izumi," replied Momo as she unbuttoned her blouse, exposing her bra. "There are some things I will have to teach you." She pulled down her skirt. "Until then, let's have some fun and not worry about Ochako for the time being."

Momo kissed Izuku once more. She slid her hand into his panties, which made Izuku coughed as he became surprised. He felt her fingers inviting herself once more into his passage, spreading it gently, releasing the fluids he withheld from her.

"Your pussy is inviting me to play again," said Momo as she took off her bra. She leaned back as she assisted Izuku with the removal of his pants. Momo clapped her hands to turn out the lights. She grabbed the remote to turn on some soothing light jazz music. She wanted enough distraction for others to not to suspect. "Can we play once more, Izumi?"

Izuku wouldn't reject. This newfound sexuality was scary and exciting. He didn't think that love between girls was that exciting. "Let's," he replied with a smile.

Momo pulled off Izuku his panties and tossed them to the floor. She, then, grabbed his legs and pulled his pussy toward her face. "Since you have eaten me out. Allow me to return the favor." As she approached, Izuku covered his hands from his pussy. "Please, Momo, it is too dirty there." Momo smiled and kissed his hands. She slowly moved them away to see his pussy. It was prickly but very pretty. His pubes did match her hair. She shrugged and blew into it. He was laughing, inciting that he was ticklish. She did it again. "Stop, Momo."

She apologized before kissing at his bean. She licked gently, enough to make him moan. She tugged lightly. It felt good for her to be the dominant one once again. She kissed it again, which made his folds open. She put a finger there. He squirmed.

"You're getting wet," she giggled.

"Don't say that," he said. "Stop!"

She pulled out. "I will. I won't do anything you don't want."

He responded. "Momo, understand that sometimes I don't really mean it by the words. It's weird and it feels good. You will know if I mean it. Keep going!"

She understood and entered her fingers inside her. His folds were tightening around her fingers. It was getting wet. She kept thrusting until she thought he was wet enough. She withdrew her tongue and entered his pussy.

She lapped it like she was a puppy. Her rough tongue and his smooth folds were making Izuku more audible. She knew that this was his first time getting oral sex.

"Let me know when you are about to cum," she told him as she continued licking. The more she licked, the more he bucked her hips. She grabbed his legs and scooted his pussy to him. She kept her grips as he was moaning and screaming in pleasure. The slurping sounds made Izuku want to cry in pleasure. Momo was doing an excellent job. Judging by her experience, it wasn't her first time.

He was getting close and she determined it as he pressed her head against his cavern.

"I am coming, Momo," she screamed. "I am coming." His juices sprayed onto Momo and to her sheets as Momo ingested most of his juices. He trembled and ebbed until it subsided. Momo didn't decline the juices that entered her mouth. She swallowed the contents and wiped her face with her arm. She returned to his bosom and gave him a kiss. They intertwined their arms and folded into the pleasure until they stopped.

"That felt good, Momo," said Izuku.

"Thanks. I hope you were satisfied." She lied on her back, staring at the ceiling. Momo began giggling.

"What's funny," asked Izuku quietly.

Momo turned to face Izuku. "Did you ever think this was going to happen to you?"

Izuku stared blankly.

"Less than twenty-fours ago, you were probably having wet dreams of an opportunity like this."

"Not really."

"Really? Guys don't have fantasies to become girls to engage in lesbian sex?"

Izuku pulled the covers back. "Sure! If we were thinking like a guy. A perverted guy. Yet again, I am still a guy with now girlish thoughts."

"I like you, Izuku. I always knew you were too good to be true," said Momo as she pecked him on the cheek. "Would you feel comfortable if I were to help you break ground with your pussy?"

Izuku shook his head in disagreement. "Momo, I am far from there." He gave her a bit of a distance. "Remember, within this girl and this voice still lies a guy." He slapped the palm of his forehead. "Too bad I didn't have a chance to use my equipment on any girl before it went bye-bye."

Momo wanted to be in disbelief. However, she couldn't. She and Shouto have already lost their virginities back at the beginning of the new school year. Even when they were in bed, Shouto commented on knowing that his roommate would shake like a leaf whenever the thought of getting his cherry popped came up. "Failure to launch" was the phrase that the inconsiderate jerk Katsuki nicknamed Izuku to pick on his virginity. If Izuku offered, she would do it for the sake of a being a friend.

Nevertheless, she knew that Izuku was reserving that for that one special girl. _Ochako is a lucky girl. If she knew that a gem was with this one lying beside me._

As Momo contemplating on going round two with her don't-want-to-admit-sex-friend, she heard the sound of her text going off on her phone. Momo excused herself as she climbed out of the covers. Beautifully naked as the moonlight shined on her, she walked to her desk to retrieve her phone. She saw it was from Shouto.

 _Momo, I need you to meet me at the gym in the back of the school immediately! It's urgent!_

Momo replied that she would be on her way. Momo went into the drawer to find some casual clothes to wear. "Izumi, I have to step out for a bit. It's Shouto."

Izuku became worried. He didn't mean to prowl on his territory. He valued Shouto's friendship and he hoped that the text didn't confirm anything. "Is everything okay with Shouto? You don't suspect that…."

Momo shook her head. "I doubt that. Nothing to worry about." She reached for her panties. "And besides, we haven't really defined the relationship." She paused. "It's complicated, okay."

"A bit confusing, I say," said Izuku.

"Welcome to being a girl, Izumi," she informed him. "Hormones, sexuality, confusion, sex. All of which wraps into one and you don't know what's going to happen next." She pulled on her sweatshirt and sweatpants. "Like the fact that I like Shouto, yet we just had sex. And same for you with Ochako." She observed herself. "We are teenagers, Izumi. We are very stupid people." She kissed her on the forehead. "I got to go. Stay here and don't answer the door unless it is me opening it. Understood?"

Izuku nodded as Momo grabbed her wallet, keys, and cell phone and left the dorm.

 _ **Meanwhile behind the gymnasium….**_

Shouto was overwhelmed with emotions as he contemplated for a long period of time to contact Momo. Momo Yaoyorozu was more than a vice president and a confidant to the white-redhead. Momo was his everything beyond the land of the rising sun. The pearl in the oyster. The snow day to his fighting exams. His fear of consummating the relationship with her was he worthy of a gem.

He was aware of the complication of their relationship. He knew he wasn't the perfect partner. Admittedly, he was selfish with her, taking her for granted. Even as he waited for her, he wouldn't be surprised if the black-haired girl was with a guy.

He shouldn't let that insecurity get to him, but it does. What would Momo think of him as she expected a boy around the corner? Not a guy with slender curves. Not a guy with long hair and supple, C-cup breasts. A guy who used to have a penis and it is now a vagina. He could no longer talk like a male. Everything about Shouto was feminine. The only thing that was making him male was his conscience. Even he feared on the longevity.

"Shouto, where are you?" Shouto heard his Momo calling for him. He hid behind the cherry blossom tree. He reached for his phone and texted Momo. _I am right here. Stay where you are._

He watched Momo from the distance. Beautiful as ever he thought as she was wearing his sweatshirt. "Shouto, I got your text. Is everything alright?" She received a text. _I am okay. Well, I am not okay. Honestly, there is something I need to say._

Momo worriedly as a shadow lurking from the tree. Seeing the cell phone and seeing the moonlight reflect. She knew that it was Shouto. She was quickly relieved. Yet again, why wasn't he speaking?

 _I came to you because you are the only one I can trust. I wouldn't have asked anybody about this. Not Izuku. Not Tenya. Not Eijiro, Nirengeki. No way in hell Katsuki. But, there is something I need to get out of my chest. Momo, you have been on my mind. I know I might be terrible with feelings. I may not be the best partner._

The text ran out of characters. He had to write another text.

 _I want to say that you mean so much to me, Momo. I don't know how you feel about me. I do want to know that I do care about you._

Momo read both of the texts. Her heart skipped a beat. This astonishing moment was getting to her. Although earlier, she was engaging in sex with Izuku. Nevertheless, she told herself that the feelings of girls and guys were different. She tried not to think as Shouto was speaking her mind. "Shouto, where are you? Let's talk. I don't want to hear it from a text. I want to hear it from your voice."

She received a text.

 _You may not like what you see._

"You don't know that, Shouto. If I have accepted you from the beginning, what makes you think I won't accept you now?"

 _Despite all of the confusion, Momo. I do love you. I really do and I mean it. But I don't think you want me._

"What makes you say that? I wouldn't be out here if I didn't care about you."

Shouto stepped out of the darkness. He was still wearing his school uniform. He blushed as Momo stood in shock when seeing Shouto in his feminine form. "Shouto," she exclaimed. "You too?"

He raised his eyebrow. "You, too? What are you talking about?"

Momo ran to Shouto's side. Before she wanted to explain, she first embraced her Shouto. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders tightly. It didn't matter that Shouto had his breasts pressing against hers. It didn't matter about his voice whimpering like a girl. She smiled and pecked him on the lips. "There is something I need to show you, Shouto. We need to hurry."

 _I love you, too, Shouto!_

 _ **Back at Momo's dorm….**_

Izuku was back in his night clothes. He was being nosy as he scanned through Ochako's drawer. He became enthralled of the sexy panties he didn't think Ochako sported underneath the uniform. He even saw a chibi-like version of a character that looked similar to him. He closed the drawer as he saw a surprised item inside of the drawer.

From his position, it looked like a back massager. He quickly turned on the machine and hummed loudly as it felt the vibration. He turned it off. "Damn, with that force, my back will completely melt off of me and that was on low."

The sound of the door unlocked. Izuku was glad to see Momo came back. However, he was surprised to see a guest.

Shouto smiled at Izuku. "Who is this delicate little flower? A guest of Ochako's?"

Momo scratched under her chin as she unwrapped herself from Shouto. "Remember that thing we talked about on the way here?"

Shouto raised his eyebrow when recognizing his friend. "Izuku?"

Izuku made an awkward wave. "Greetings, Shouto." He had a nervous laughter. Shouto turned to Momo. "So, this was the girl you had relations with."

"Momo?"

Momo nervously smiled at Izuku. "Sorry, Izuku! Shouto confessed to me and I didn't have the heart to keep this from her...him...her...him." She bowed apologetically. "On the way here, I have told him everything."

Izuku fell back against the drawer as Shouto made his direction to Izuku. He closed his eyes as he prepared for a rebuttal. Instead, something different happened.

Shouto kneeled as he came to Izuku. "She's right. You are quite beautiful." He tilted Izuku's chin and planted a kiss at his lips. Izuku became flushed as his lips made contact with his. He didn't deny them. An unquenchable thirst came as he wrapped his arms and wanted more of his friend's kisses. They took quick breaths before kissing each other again.

"Shouto," said Izuku as he tried to break away.

"Let's not stop this moment," said Shouto alluringly. Shouto and Momo stopped by the mini-mart as Shouto wanted something to eat. Izuku's eyes widened when she took a spoonful of yogurt and put it in his mouth. He took Izuku by his face and kissed him. Izuku didn't flinch. He closed his eyes as he allowed his tongue to tangle with Shouto's. He poured the yogurt into his mouth. He swallowed immediately. It tasted of peach, he thought. He finished the kiss and slid his finger to Izuku's mandible.

"I have never thought you be delectable as that, Izuku," purred Shouto. "Look at it as payback for sleeping with my girl."

Izuku shook his head. He didn't want to look at him in the eye. Then, Momo pressed forward and wrapped her arms around Shouto. Her firm breasts touched his shoulder. Her perfume was impacting his nostrils.

"Let's take it to the bed where we can make up this relationship we have," Momo said to the now girls.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	4. Case 1-D: Momo, Shouto, and Izuku

_**Hey, guys! BD and GOTA are here with another chapter of 'Izuku For The Weekday!' It has been over sixteen months since our last chapter. Actually, we sort of forgot about it. Now, we are tying up loose ends with our series of other stories. In this chapter, Momo decides to consummate her relationship with Shouto and Izuku joins in. What will occur? Enjoy!**_

 _ **A/N: Shouto and Izuku will interchangeably use "he" or "she" pronouns as they are adjusting to their newer sex.**_

Shouto couldn't take his eyes off of _his_ woman. He can finally say it, _his woman_. Until then, he could never really define the relationship that was of Momo Yaoyorozu.

He was shy, afraid, thinking that he wasn't good enough to fulfill the wishes and the desires that she wanted. Even in the beginning when they entered UA High, Shouto was plain smitten with the teen. Their first encounter wasn't as smooth as they were at this point. His attitude towards her was short and blunt, sort of curt if one would think. It was because he was so terribly shy at her beauty and her sweet personality of being such a helpful person that he didn't know how to handle it thus treating her coldly upon introduction.

Since then, Shouto played the role of tsundere as his neverending attempt to seek the vice-president. Be as it were a crisis or volunteering himself to anything she offered, he did whatever he could to keep her in his life.

Now, standing before him was a candid, mystic beauty. She stood proudly naked as if she was a centerfold piece for a magazine. A magazine exclusively for him and him alone.

"Why are you blushing," she told him candidly. She, too, was becoming shy as they were naked in the bedroom. Shouto licked his lips, eyeing the piece of candy that was his. If he would have known that a bit of jealousy was the cause and cure of admitting his feelings to Momo, then he would have done it sooner. Just the thought of another person taking away his Momo overwhelmed him. He was grateful that she admitted to him, showing that she, too, wanted more than just a casual relationship. Nevertheless, if it was with anyone, he would rather it be with Izuku.

"I am blushing because I see such beauty sitting in front of me, Momo," he said as he, too, was adjusting to his newfound sexuality as a woman. His nipples were erect, aroused by the beauty. Seeing the perkiness of her tits, the supple ass, and the prickles of hair around her vagina. Why is she so tantalizing now as he was a girl than when he was a boy. He ground his legs to combat the arousal. As he was adjusting to his new body, it, too, was becoming aroused by such beauty.

"You are making fun," replied Momo.

"Why would I make fun when I see such an angel," cried Shouto as he extended his hands. "No man or woman would resist you." He crept closer, still keeping his hands behind your back. "I have always felt this way for you since I've met you." He blushed as he looked away. "I didn't realize that you sleeping with Izuku would trigger these emotions."

Momo felt guilty. It was true that her feelings for Izuku were there but it was simply just desire, exploring her sexuality, the prowess of womanhood. However, her love for Shouto was pure and true. As she told Izuku earlier, she saw Izuku as a _girlfriend_ and Shouto as a _boyfriend._ She felt she could have her cake and eat it too. Her love for him was undying, so much so she had to admit to him about her affair with Izuku as a way to keep him in her life.

A life without Shouto wasn't a life worth living.

"I don't deserve you," she said as she wanted to produce a tear. Shouto made his way to her. She held onto her, cresting the tear to his finger. Shouto held onto her, ensuring her security and comfort. Momo is nuzzled by Shouto's soft feminine hands. Even in transformation, his hands became soft. "Forgive me, Shouto!"

"I don't deserve you either," said Shouto calmly. "But, I refuse to see my angel cry."

"I love you, Shouto."

"I love you, too, Momo."

Both girls placed their bodies together. Breasts among breasts, hands among hands. Each girl shared a passionate kiss as if fireworks were ready to ignite on contact. Momo swapped tongue with the boys she loved since their admittance to the school. She pulled closer, wanting to taste everything that now belonged to her. Shouto did the same. No way in hell would he leave such a candid beauty under the vices of someone else. Momo was his and his alone. Even if it meant fighting Izuku for the claim. As much as he enjoyed Izuku's friendship, there wasn't room for three.

However, it didn't mean he couldn't have any fun with him.

A trail of saliva was produced between the pair. Both of them were gleaming in the moonlight. Both were panting loudly as they knew that a kiss wasn't enough. Momo planted her kiss onto his neck. Shouto moaned loudly into the room, casting out any care if her neighbors would hear their heavenly noise. She sucked onto his neck with the hopes of making hickies, claiming his property. Shouto then felt Momo's hand caressing his pussy. Momo spread his pussy lips wide, flicking and playing with his bean.

Shouto groaned and moaned as he fought with her in lips and fingers, sensual by each touch.

"Momo, baby!"

"Don't resist me, Shouto. You're mine for the evening."

"No, baby. I am yours for life."

"I agree, darling. However, we must break even with a certain girl."

Izuku sat in the center, legs spread eagle as she commenced with her one-girl show. Izuku hissed to the touch of her pussy. She flicked her bean to enhance stimulation. Her juices were flowing like a river, creating a reservoir onto the sheets of Momo's bed. Izuku never felt such riveting pleasure of watching two women exploring their forbidden sex. Things he had imagined in watching hentai or reading manga was coming to life. Less than twenty-four hours ago, he was exploring his sexuality as a woman with the vice president. Now, he was getting himself off with his moist and tight pussy as he watched the girls declare their love for each other.

He meant, watching Shouto and Momo declaring their love for each other.

Shouto pursed his lips. "God, I wish I had a dick to bust you open, Izuku," said Shouto as she blew a kiss. "But, I must listen to my baby's orders."

Momo turned Shouto to her back, pressing her luscious breasts onto him. "Lest not we forget about Ochako. For it will be her to break _her_ cherry." She stuck her tongue. "However, it doesn't mean _we_ can get nasty, Shou-to!" She gripped Shouto's heart-shaped supple ass. "I have been meaning to break this pussy of yours even back you were a boy."

"Momo!"

"Yeah, cry for me. You're going to need it when I break that sweet ass of yours." Momo broke the distance. She positioned herself as she tried concentrating. Using whatever energy she could produce, she used a quirk to make a makeshift dildo. She licked her lips as she concentrated on making the right size on breaking her lover to her knees.

"Finish," she said, feeling accomplished as she presented her present for Shouto.

Shouto turned to see the gift she had made for this occasion. "Oh, my God!"

"A mighty God, yes," she said excitedly as she presented her makeshift dildo. "This is _my_ dick, Shouto." She had a teasing grin. "This is what you will be sucking and eventually being fucked, baby." She licked her hungry lips as she couldn't wait to break the virgin Shouto. "After tasting this cock, you will never return to thinking about changing. Welcome to the fairer sex."

Blushingly, he said, "If it is with you and only you, I don't mind."

Momo shut her eyes as she prepared to insert part of the dildo into her pussy. She squinted upon entry. Izuku, meanwhile, was caught in his own pleasure to care. The sounds of his heavenly moans were enough for Momo as she strutted the dildo before it was a perfect fit.

"There," she said. "Would you like a taste," she asked Shouto. "Might as well lube up before I fuck this tenderizing ass of yours."

The male Shouto would have resisted and backed away. However, seeing Momo in this position with a dick was more than the female Shouto could bear.

"Get on your knees like a good girl," she told Shouto.

Shouto obeyed, listening to her orders.

"Open your mouth and say 'ahh.'" Momo couldn't believe the words she was saying. It didn't matter as she was too caught in the rapture with Shouto.

He rubbed the tip against his lips. In an instant, he wrapped his arms around her hips and began sucking on her dick.

He bobbed up and down with great force. She stood in wonder as she saw him sucking on her dick. There were loud slurping sounds. She can hear it go even to her throat. The look in her eyes as she sucked on her dick showed that he knew what he was doing. He was a natural.

She massaged his hair, pulling it and stroke it while he continued to suck. "That's it, baby! Suck on my cock like a good boy. Excuse me, like a good _girl_." She murmured but displayed a warm smile. She turned to the wailing Izuku. Izuku spread his legs as he continued playing with himself. Momo licked her lips, watching her two lovelies finding ways on this forbidden pleasure.

"Izumi, baby," she hissed while bucking her hips into Shouto's mouth. Shouto began drooling as her dick was piercing his throat. He was gnawing on her dick as if it was the greatest jawbreaker he had ever tasted. Slobbering noises filled the room as Shouto couldn't get enough of her woman's dick. Momo snapped her fingers to get Izuku's concentration. Izumi stopped playing with her nipples when hearing her name called by the savoring temptress.

"Yes, Momo," questioned Izuku inquisitively, feeling upset from being interrupted by his pleasure.

"Do you want to make me happy, my dear," asked Momo. At that time, she grabbed Shouto's head as she proceeded to thrust her dick faster.

Izuku moaned in delighted pleasure. "Yes, Momo!"

"Momo?"

Izuku nodded in disagreement. "I mean. Momo-sama."

Momo released a smile. "That's my girl." She snapped her fingers. "Do you see Shouto's supple ass wagging in front of you?"

Izuku nodded in compliance. "I do!"

"I would love it if you and Shouto get a bit acquainted. Show each other on how dear and near you are." She produced a sniveling grin. "Eat _her_ out." Upon saying those words. She felt the suction of Shouto's lips tightening. She smiled. "It seems to me that your buddy doesn't mind that idea."

Izuku's male form was producing resistance. The thought of eating out his friend, who is also a guy. Yet again, Shouto is also in female form. He enjoys the company of a woman and technically, what they were already doing was forbidden. Also, how could he resist Shouto's sexy ass?

Shouto felt his jaw wanted to give out but he didn't want to stop making his princess feel good. As he continued gnawing on her dick like a pacifier, he suddenly felt soft hands caressing his ass. Shouto's eyes were wide as saucers. He felt the tongue of Izuku licking his ass. Momo clicked her tongue. "No, my little fishy. Allow us to embellish your body." Shouto felt Momo's dick touching his uvula. He was thankful to have a strong gag reflex.

Izuku became hypnotized by the taste of Shouto's pussy. The taste reminded him of tangy fruit. Be that as it may, he partook in the forbidden pleasure, commemorating the second pussy that he had tasted. Shouto felt himself shivering as the chills were coming from his spine. Momo looked pleased. "There you go, my lovelies. Bow down to your queen. Serve me, please me!" The vice president knew that this was over-the-top, but could a woman dream? In her fantasies, she had always wanted to do this to Shouto. Shouto was never a fan of crossdressing in his former life as a man. However, she knew there would be plenty of opportunities in the future.

Momo felt lightheaded, knowing that she was close to climax. Nevertheless, she continued thrusting. Shouto felt his body giving out but the support of Izuku holding onto his hips kept him propped. Izuku released a trail of saliva from the ripened pussy. Heart shapes were showing out of his pupils.

"Yeah, there you go, my Shouto," she wailed like a skittish kitten. "By the gods, you feel so good!" She continued thrusting his throat while Izuku was eating out his pussy. "Yes, yes, yes! I am getting there! I am getting there!" Shouto felt he was getting close. Admittedly, it didn't take much for him to climax. Something about Momo's mouth and hand game to make him ejaculate.

Shouto felt the juices leaking down on his leg. He felt Izuku lapping it up like a dog. Tears were coming out of his eyes. As he was braced for the impact of Momo's juices, she immediately pulled out of his mouth. Shouto felt the release, seeing a trail of his saliva dripping out of her makeshift cock. Momo pursed her lips, seeing the disappointment coming out of her boyfriend's face. "Aww, sweetness. Don't give me that look!" She snapped her fingers, signaling Izuku to stop. Momo went over to Shouto pushing him to the floor. Shouto turned away, blushing like a bride on her wedding night. Momo tilted Shouto's chin. Instantly, Momo began caressing Shouto's pussy.

Shouto moaned on contact. Amazed by his reaction, she rubbed harder. Izuku proceeded to play with Shouto's tits. Kneading it like bread, he used his fingers to stretch out his areolas as if milk was going to be released.

Shouto's breath stiffened, knowing that he was approaching climax. Shouto then felt Izuku's tongue nibbling on his ear. He was still stunned but at the same time became enthralled by the forbidden pleasure. Less than twenty-four hours ago, he and Izuku were hanging out. Now, he was involved in this threesome. Izuku continued licking Shouto's ear canal, exciting him.

"Jesus, you're beautiful. You are making me really bi with those gorgeous tits," replied Momo before starting to kiss her breasts. She had her hand on one and her mouth on the other, tugging it with her fingers around her areolas. Shouto winced, only exciting Momo as she continued. With both of her extremities bound, there was nothing she could do but to endure Momo's advances.

Momo went and began kissing Izuku against her neck. Izuku felt her rough tongue against her neck. She could feel her shivering by the warm kisses. She placed her hand back on Shouto's pussy. By now, it was throbbing and swollen with sweet nectar. Momo became excited by the thought of having not only Izuku, but also having Shouto under her will.

"Don't leave me alone without your warm supple lips," wailed Shouto as he stretched his hands, wanting more of Momo's lips. Momo was tickled as she knew her princesses were under her spell. Izuku stood up as Momo wrapped her free arm around his waist. She began kissing his stomach, heightening his moans. She continued playing with Shouto's pussy while creating a trail of saliva on Izuku's supple stomach.

"Would you like to have a taste," asked Momo to Shouto while she continued thrusting her fingers into Izuku. He moaned as he was caught in her pleasure. Shouto nodded in agreement as he felt her fingers entering inside of his mouth. Upon doing so, his mouth twitched by the taste of his friend and roommate.

It wasn't much longer until Shouto silently climaxed and spurted his juices all over Momo's body. Momo continued thrusting his pussy until his climax subsided. She concluded by kissing Izuku's bellybutton.

"Wow," said Momo as she watched the reservoir of Shouto's juices creating a puddle on the floor. "How did you enjoy your first orgasm as a woman?"

Shouto didn't answer. He was still embarrassed. Momo smiled at her man. "God, you're beautiful." Warmth radiated from the spot where her lips just touched his, slowly spreading through the rest of him. He felt her tongue wrapping around his tongue, wanting more. After a few moments, they broke the kiss, creating a trail of saliva between each other.

Her eyes turned to Momo as she spread her legs, giving the brunette vice president the green light to continue. "Please, baby! Take...my…" He was in between pants but at the same time embarrassed on the next set of words. "Take my virginity!"

Shouto grabbed her both of her hands and exposed her pussy. She spread wide enough to see her love hole throbbing in excitement. Momo watched in delight as her boyfriend was rubbing herself harshly to get pleasure. "Fuck me, Momo, please. Get that big cock of yours and ravish me like a slut. I need it. I am begging you. Please, fuck me. Let me feel the pleasure that Izuku felt."

The ponytailed vice president didn't say a word, she went toward Shouto and they both shared a passionate kiss with each other once more. Both wrapped their arms around each other as they were caught in the web before subsiding. Both looked at Izuku and smiled.

"Watch me, Izuku," said Shouto. Shouto didn't know what words he was saying. The thought of being watched was becoming invigorating.

"Yeah, Deku," responded Momo in congruence with Shouto, "Watch us!"

Momo reached for her makeshift dick and rubbed herself against Shouto's pussy. She used her dick to playfully tease her clit for a few moments while Shouto was begging in frustration. "Want to put this in your pussy?"

"Yes, baby," cried Shouto.

"In your goodie bag?"

"Yes!"

"In your cock dock? In your yum-yum? In your kitty?"

"Please, baby! Shut up, fuck me, and make me your woman!"

"As you wish," said Momo as she shoved in dick inside of Shouto.

The intensity was powerful. It was something she had never felt before. Shouto made a few stifled breaths. Shouto felt the hot liquid releasing out of his pussy. She felt her folds enveloping around Momo's dick.

"Welcome to world of the fairer sex, my dear Shouto," said Momo.

Shouto began producing tears. He was embarrassed, but at the same time, he was happy. Never would he ever expected to have his pussy virginity taken. Now he knew the feeling when he took Momo's virginity.

"You like this, baby," asked Momo while she rubbed one of Shouto's breasts.

"Yes, make me your woman, baby. Harder, I want you to cream this snatch," replied Shouto as she enjoyed the pleasure of his woman.

The icy hot teen began playing with her hair. She was biting her lips. She was laughing in excitement. She was so bewildered that she had appeared to have gone mad from the pleasure she was receiving from her woman, Momo.

Suddenly, Momo's juices were leaking from her pussy. The juices served as a lubricant for Shouto as she thrust and drilled into her dick.

"Change positions," she begged Momo. The vice president got on the ground as Shouto started riding her dick like a cowgirl.

Meanwhile, Shouto watched Izuku standing inches from them as she was playing with herself. She seductively waved her finger to come to her direction. "Come here, I-zu-mi!" Izuku did what he was told.

"Close your eyes, baby," said Shouto as she wrapped her lips around Izuku. Izuku didn't resist as she joined her in her passion. Momo took notice and didn't get upset. She was becoming more turned on by seeing the pair of former boys in their lesbian engagement.

Momo began swaying her hips harder, which caused Shouto's kiss with Izuku to become interrupted. "Get behind me, Izuku," said Shouto, "Rub my tits and just kiss me." She did not say a word and began fondling his roommate's breast. The girls swapped tongues once again while Momo began gripping Shouto's hips.

Izuku was kissing the back of Shouto's neck. She then began biting, leaving indentures of her teeth and then licking the wounds.

Momo moaned as her dick was enveloped by Shouto's tight folds and watched Shouto wrapped by Izuku's embrace. Never in her sixteen years did she ever feel this much pleasure.

The sounds of the trio became a twisted choir of lust as they spread their sound throughout the dorm.

"Izumi! Shouto baby, I am coming," screamed Momo

"Momo, my beloved Momo! Izumi! I am coming," screamed Shouto.

"Momo, Shouto, I am coming," screamed Izuku.

In unison, they trembled as Izuku spurted her juices on Shouto's back. Momo instead had a dry orgasm, but was shaking in pleasure; and Shouto squirted all over Momo. They yelled loudly as they ebbed from the pleasure.

Following the orgasm, the sounds of panting echoing the dorm.

Momo smiled in delight as she realized that she finally made the highest of the echelon. She lied down on the ground. Shouto pulled from her dick and landed beside her. Momo enjoyed having Shouto in her grasp and she even had Izumi in her grasp as she lied beside her.

"My God!" Momo said in between pants. "That was intense!"

Shouto nodded as she rubbed her head onto Momo's bosom. "It was, baby! Really intense!"

Momo was playing with Shouto's hair before turning to Izuku. "Was it enjoyable, Deku baby?"

Izuku nodded in agreement. "It was, Momo! It really was."

Momo kissed each girl on the cheek before looking at the ceiling. Shouto turned to Momo. "Hey, Moes?"

"Yeah, baby?!"

"How are we going to face school like this?" She looked onto Izuku as well since this was going to be expecting two boys. "They are going to be expecting a "he" and we are "she's."

Momo flicked her nose. "Never you worry, Shouto! Just like I took care of Izumi, I will be taking care of you." She pecked her on the nose. "After all, _you_ are _my_ woman."

"Hey," retorted Shouto. "Within this feminine exterior lies a man."

"Really," interjected Momo. "Don't recall men having tits and pussy and talking like a woman." She flicked her nose. "Until you return to your correct gender, you are _my_ woman. Okay?"

Shouto wasn't going to object. But he questioned how he and Izuku became women. However, the search for Pandora's box wasn't going to be solved tonight. He began to yawn as he saw it was already late in the night.

Momo knew that she and Shouto were going to sleep together. Although it was up to Izuku if she wanted to join them, she could sleep in Ochako's bed.

"Like Izuku, we will figure this out on Monday," said Momo. "I think tomorrow we should spend time going shopping and finding clothes for you girls. My treat." She blew into Shouto's ear. "Maybe some sexy underwear." Shouto covered his face in embarrassment. "My God!" Momo was tickled. "You are so adorable as a girl."

As Shouto and Momo were discussing their plans, Izuku still had thoughts in her mind.

 _Will I ever become a guy again?_

 _Am I going to think this way forever?_

 _What will Ochako think about me being a girl? Would she like me as a girl?_

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

Ochako was sleeping in her bedroom as she decided to return home for the weekend as her parents were missing her. From the position of her bed, she was lying flat on her stomach. As the clock showed the time past midnight, she began tossing and turning. Light moans were emitting from the brunette's soft lips.

She was dreaming of Izuku. How could she tell the boy she met on the steps of UA High that she was having feelings for him. How could she also explain that this boy has been the very source of her wet dreams recently? Over the last several days, her sheets have been soaked with her sweat and her pajamas have been soaked with her juices. She decided to take time off from school in order to regain composure.

" _Izuku!"_

She watched as the emerald-haired teen came into her dorm room. She was sprawled out underneath the covers of her bed.

"Found you, my darling Ochako," he said, while slowly closing the door.

"Wasn't hard, was it?" She smirked. He paused and looked at her. Her clothes on the floor except for her underwear. She got out of her bed and walked over to him. He tried to kiss her.

"No. Not yet." the brunette teased. Ochako pulled his shirt over his head and pushed him hard onto the bed. He sank down into the mattress. She fell gracefully on the bed next to him and sank into the pillows before straddling his hips. He went to sit up, but she pushed him back down.

"Ochako-" She cut him off by kissing his lips. He kissed back, his hands came up to her neck and hair. She pulled away. He grabbed his hands gently and placed them back down by his sides.

"No touching," she whispered.

"That's not fair." He sulked.

"Shh." She brought her finger up to his lips and kissed him again. It was a slow process but she wanted to enjoy it, but most of all, he wanted him to enjoy it. She stopped kissing his lips and moved to his jawline, neck, and collarbone. Kissing every inch, she could feel the struggle to keep his hands down. Then, she placed soft butterfly kisses down his chest and stomach.

"Ochako!" He whispered her name. She could hear and feel the desperation to use his hands and the willpower it's taking him not to. She sat up, still straddling him and gently taking his hands and placing them on her hips.

"Your turn, Izuku," she whispered into his ear and bit his earlobe. His hands instantly flipped her over violently. He buried his head into her neck and his hands roved all over her body. Their breathing then becomes rough and fast.

"You're irresistible." He said while kissing her breast. His hand came up to her bra and didn't attempt to undo the strap. He grabbed the middle and yanked. She heard the fabric ripped and gasped at what he just did.

"Shh," he said. "Let your precious Deku have some fun."

Ochako felt good from the kisses and the touches of her Izuku. She felt the intensity of her pussy before climaxing in her sleep.

Ochako snapped her eyes open. She began to pout as she felt the surge of another orgasm being released. She was breathing heavily, still in shock of her nocturnal emission. She pulled over the covers and saw the milky fluid seeping out of her panties. She saw that her panties bulged with her leaking throbbing member.

 _Throbbing member?_

Ochako nervously opened her panties. Her eyes widened when seeing a combination of juices and semen leaking out of her dick.

" _A dick? What in the hell?"_

 _ **BD: So, Ochako? What is going on with that, baby?**_

 _ **GOTA: Since this is a yuri harem, you can take a wild guess!**_

 _ **BD: Well, okay? This wild ride is going to continue on. What more are in store with Izumi/Izuku?**_

 _ **GOTA: Like Xellos from 'Slayers,' it is a secret! Stay tuned for the next chapter, ladies and gentlemen!**_

 _ **To be continued….**_


End file.
